NS-30 Vandal
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS-30 Vandal |Image = NS-30 Vandal.png |Description = Thanks to its lightweight frame and stabilized barrel, the NS-30 Vandal scout rifle features accurate fire and superior mobility while aimed, making it a common choice for aggressive, mid-range infiltrator. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Scout Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 255 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |MaxDamage = 334/15 |MinDamage = 280/75 |Velocity = 520 |Reload Speed = 2.6s/3.5s |Ammunition = 15/90 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.25/0.6 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.3 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 1 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = -13/-10 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black = } |Align= } |Name = NS-30B Vandal |Image = NS-30B Vandal.png |Description = Thanks to its lightweight frame and stabilized barrel, the NS-30 Vandal scout rifle features accurate fire and superior mobility while aimed, making it a common choice for aggressive, mid-range infiltrator. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Scout Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 255 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |MaxDamage = 334/15 |MinDamage = 280/75 |Velocity = 520 |Reload Speed = 2.6s/3.5s |Ammunition = 15/90 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.25/0.6 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.15/0.1/0.25/0.3 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 1 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = -13/-10 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = 1499}} |-|Gold = } |Align= } |Name = NS-30G Vandal |Image = NS-30G Vandal.png |Description = Thanks to its lightweight frame and stabilized barrel, the NS-30 Vandal scout rifle features accurate fire and superior mobility while aimed, making it a common choice for aggressive, mid-range infiltrator. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Scout Rifles |Can Use = Infiltrator |Fire Rate = 255 |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |MaxDamage = 334/15 |MinDamage = 280/75 |Velocity = 520 |Reload Speed = 2.6s/3.5s |Ammunition = 15/90 |Hip Accuracy = 2.25/2.75/2.75/3.25/0.6 |Aim Accuracy = 0/0.15/0/0.25/0.3 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 1 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = -13/-10 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 8 |First Shot = 1 |Cert Cost = Unavailable |SC Cost = 1999}} The NS-30 Vandal Scout Rifle is a Common Pool weapon available only to the Infiltrator. It is tied with the semi-automatic, faction-specific scout rifles as the most expensive scout rifle in the game at 1000 Certs or 799 DC, but this cost pays for some unique traits that set this scout rifle apart from the ES (Empire Specific) Scout Rifles. Although it is a hard-hitting semi-automatic rifle, the NS-30 Vandal is best used at a medium range, where sniper rifles are unwieldy and anything else has difficulty with shot placement. Description The Vandal, like other scout rifles, is used for infiltrators who prefer a more aggressive play-style over sniping. However, this weapon is still not suited to head-on engagements, as most of your opponents' arms will handily outgun the NS-30 when used out in the open. The weapon really shines when used on enemies that are distracted by your allies or weakened - with that high damage model, you can pick people off from medium ranges. One of its biggest advantages is the 25% movement speed reduction when when aiming down sights (down from the standard 50% reduction of most weapons), which allows you to be more mobile while firing. This trait can be used to turn around corners and retreat into cover while still remaining accurate. Since the Vandal is a Common Pool weapon, it fires white bullet tracers instead Empire Specific colour tracers, and also has a unique report that confuses enemies. Because anyone can use Nanite Systems weapons, enemies will have to check to see if a friend or foe is firing. This gives you a chance to quickly dispatch them or escape. The NS-30 is a heavily modified NS-1X. While NS-1X weapons are full auto and use bottom-fed detachable box magazines, the NS-30 is semi-auto and uses a fixed magazine loaded with en-bloc clips. When reloaded, the top of the Vandal is opened, a fresh clip is inserted down into the magazine well, and the top of the weapon is then closed. Attachments Effectiveness History *October 24, 2016 Update **Standing ADS CoF from 0.1 to 0 *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **Aiming CoF while crouching from 0.1 to 0 **Recoil recovery delayhttp://iridar.net/the-discovery-of-recoil-recovery-delay/ from 0ms to -118 Bugs *There is no bottom to the magazine well. If viewed from the bottom, exposed rounds are just shown floating inside the weapon. *When reloaded, the expended clip is not shown ejecting before the new clip is loaded. This makes it appear as if the previous clip just disappears. *The barrel of the NS-30 is not inline with the bolt/firing chamber, but the gas tube is. * When reloading, the bolt is never locked to the rear. This would block the new magazine from being inserted and the previous magazine from being ejected. * Due to how it is reloaded (top down, inserted clip), there should be no difference in how long it takes to reload. Whether or not the previous magazine was full or empty, it is ejected out the top, past the bolt. This prevents a round from staying in the chamber. *There used to be a bug where the model meshes distorted during reloading. Trivia *The NS-30 used to be reloaded using stripper clips, and is now fed using en-bloc clips. The Vandal shares this feature only with another Nanite Systems scout rifle, the NSX Tomoe. Almost every other small arm in PlanetSide 2 uses either a tube magazine loaded with loose ammunition (for pump-action shotguns), a battery (for Vanu Sovereignty-developed weapons), or a detachable magazine (for virtually everything else). * The NS-30 is the only NS rifle to be at least partially colored white. All others, except special editions, are colored only tan/black. Media NS-30 Vandal review by ZoranTheBear (2015.03.04) NS-30 Vandal review by Wrel (2014.03.30) Gallery File:NS_Vandal_magazine.jpg|The NS-30 Vandal's magazine, being reloaded with an en-bloc clip. File:NS_30_Vandal_glitch.jpg|The reloading bug. It has been patched. References Category:Scout Rifles